Scarecrow (Arkhamverse)
Therapy Sessions Patient Interviews- Tape One Jonathan Crane: “Patient Interview 1. Patient was referred to me after the incident with Dr. Murphy. He appears to have suffered a breakdown of sorts. I believe it was brought about after the loss of his wife and child. As yet, the patient has been unable to speak. Continued observation shows little mental activity. It's as if the shock of what he saw triggered his mental collapse. Security Guard: “There's someone in here! It's him! We've found him! Break down the door!" Jonathan Crane: “Note to self. As ever, it is difficult to continue my research under such conditions.” Security Guard: “Step away from Dr. Combs. Now! Get down on the ground! We found them. Someone get a medic. Oh God, what's he done to him?” Patient Interviews- Tape Two Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “Patient interview 6. Dr. Crane has been back in custody for 3 weeks. Regular sessions have been inconclusive. I am not sure he is actually insane.” Jonathan Crane: “Good evening, Stephen. How are you tonight?” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “I'm conducting the session, Jonathan.” Jonathan Crane: “Of course. If that helps you cope, I wouldn't have it any other way.” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “Let's talk about the events 3 weeks ago. What did you think you'd achieve? Dr. Murphy is still in therapy.” Jonathan Crane: “I wanted to understand him. His personal demons. His fears. It's all quite fascinating really.” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “But you are...were a respected doctor. A brilliant mind, now just another resident in Arkham.” Jonathan Crane: “Can I have a drink? A strong one? This kind of question bores me.” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “I'm afraid not.” Jonathan Crane: “Interesting choice of words, Doctor. Tell me, what are you afraid of?” Patient Interviews- Tape Three Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “Patient interview 9. Dr. Crane continues to evade questions. I believe he is quite sane. Just evil. He takes no interest in the people he has hurt. His research appears to be the only motivating factor in his life. What is it about fear that drives your obsessions?” Jonathan Crane: “Fear drives everything, Stephen. Everything. Your life is governed by fear. Every decision you make is a product of that fear.” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “Don't be ridiculous.” Jonathan Crane: “You married your wife...Margaret, isn't it?...because you were scared of dying alone. You have children because you are scared of leaving nothing behind that really matters. You go to the doctors because you're scared of dying. Do I need to go on?” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “No. I think that will be all for today. Guards!” Patient Interviews- Tape Four Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “Today I have another interview with Crane. I cannot say I am looking forward to it. I've been feeling anxious. I don't like to admit it, but...I think he's getting to me.” Jonathan Crane: “How are you today?” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “I keep telling you, this is my session.” Jonathan Crane: “It was your session, Doctor, but not anymore.” Security Guard: “Are you OK, doc?” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “I think...yes..I...” Jonathan Crane: “Oh, he's fine. Just question his grip on reality. You should be doing the same any second...” Security Guard: “Mom, is that you? Wait, what are you doing?” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “Get off of me... Help. I need help here. I can't breathe...” Jonathan Crane: “Like I said... You're all part of my experiment now!” Patient Interviews- Tape Five Jonathan Crane: “Asylum interview 1. My experiment is underway. Working alone, I have created my ultimate Fear Gas, its potency a revelation.” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “Ah! Ahh! They're all over me!” Security Guard: “Please, daddy, don't do it! Ah! Ahh!” Dr. Stephen Kellerman: “Keep away! Keep away! Keep away!” Jonathan Crane: “I have pumped enough gas int the Medical Center to break 100 minds. It should only be a matter of time before... What?” Batman: “Give it up, Now!” Jonathan Crane: “How...how are you still standing? How come it's not affecting you?” Batman: “Who says it's not?” Jonathan Crane: “I knew it. What was it like? What have you seen?” Batman: “Officer Cash. Get this formula to the air-conditioning system. Now! You failed, Crane. Again. I've been working with Dr. Kellerman, creating an antidote to the toxins in your cologne. He fooled you, Crane. How does that make you feel? Threatened, humiliated? Scared?” Road to Arkham An anonymous tip to Scarecrow's activities noted in the patient interviews in the form of a vial of the Scarecrow's fear gas was left at police headquaters. Using this, Batman was able to create an antidote. The Scarecrow was found by Batman using his fear gas to attack his state-sponsered psychologist. Batman apprehended the Scarecrow and locked him back up into Arkham. It was revealed that the vial came from Dr. Kellerman. Batman: Arkham Asylum The Scarecrow was one of the two inmates of Arkham on the Joker's "party list". As part of the Joker's schemes, he led Batman to the Medical Center where the Scarecrow pumped the elevator Batman was in full of fear gas. As Batman made his way to the bottom floor he saw the Scarecrow pumping his fear gas into a room of Arkham staff and patient, causing them to panic to the point of death. Eventually, Batman began seeing visions of a deceased Gordon before making his way into the morgue. In the morgue laid three body bags, two of which contained his deceased parents with the Scarecrow jumping out of the third. The hallucination turned into a cat and mouse game, where a giant Scarecrow sought out Batman. Batman was able to finally break free form the Scarecrow's hold. The Scarecrow attacked Batman with his fear gas once again, after Batman destroyed Dr. Young's TITAN formula. This caused Batman to relive his parents' deaths before becoming involved in another giant Scarecrow hallucination in which Batman escaped his hold once more. The Scarecrow used his fear gas for a third time when Batman re-entered the Intensive Treatment center. The toxins caused Batman to relive the starting events of the game, but with the Joker and Batman in opposite positions. Much to the Scarecrow's surprise, Batman was able to break free of the Scarecrow's hold, waking up clutching Crane himself. Scarecrow injected Batman with even more fear gas leading up to another giant Scarecrow hallucination. Batman broke free once again causing the Scarecrow to flee to the sewers below. Batman followed Crane there and confronted him by a stream of water, leading straight to Gotham's water supply. The Scarecrow threatened to drop his fear toxins into the water supply, but before he could do anything, Killer Croc attacked Scarecrow from below. Batman tried to keep Croc from eating Crane by activating his shock collar with a Batarang, causing Croc to retreat into the water, dragging Crane with him. In one of the three alternate endings after the credits, Crane emerges from the water by the docks and grabs onto a floating case of TITAN venom. Scarecrow (Batman: Arkham Asylum)